


Appal The Devil

by Amphigoury



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Fanart, Gen, Merlin Horror Fest, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amphigoury/pseuds/Amphigoury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart created by Amphigoury for Merlin_Horror fest 2013, posted on behalf of the artist.<br/>Warnings: Major Character Death, Ghostly Gore</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appal The Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Avaunt! and quit my sight! let the earth hide thee!  
> Thy bones are marrowless, thy blood is cold;  
> Thou hast no speculation in those eyes  
> Which thou dost glare with!
> 
>  **Notes:** For Merlin Horror fest!!! Title from Macbeth Act3 Sc4 in which Macbeth says he is "a bold [man], that dare look on that which might appal the devil". Thanks to my betas altocello and alby_mangroves!!


End file.
